Broken Hearts
by Kyuuki
Summary: InuYasha's depressed, His world is turned upside down from happiness with his friends to disasteruss. what will happen? read to find out! and R
1. Reasons for Depression

ok the only reason i'm writing this is cuz there's nothing else to do so i'm reeeally bored.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or nuthin.

Sorry if I catch InuYasha a little (or a lot) out of character here and please review! r&r people!

Chapter 1

InuYasha was sitting alone on a rock by a waterfall near Kaede's village. He was completely out of his mind with frustration. For one thing Shippo was hurt and everyone thought it his fault. I meen, the kid didn't have to follow him up the tree and again when he jumped down! What can I say? The kitsune was pro at copying people and that's just what he did...he jumped out of a tree...or that's what InuYasha kept telling everyone.

Really Shipp had gotten himself caught on InuYasha's belt and when InuYasha leapt out of the tree Shippo went down with him. It wasn't an easy fall either. On the way down Shippo's tiny foot became unstuck and he fell hard on his head and was still out cold. So he was being blamed for something he didn't even do...or atleast...not on purpose.

Another thing was, lately he had been feeling tension in the group. Between Sango and Miroku, between him and Kagome, and between Shippo and everyone else. It just wasn't right for everyone to be fighting. He found no one could get along with anybody lately and to him that was highly agravating. The conclusion of this thought was that he thought that the group was going to split up, go there seperate ways. That was one thing he clearly wanted to avoid.

Miroku was out visiting Hochi or just walking around, with an obvious tension about him. He was hardly ever around anymore. Sango was clearly avoiding everyone and seemed to want nothing to do with being part of their group anymore. Shippo, before his little accident, was becoming just as moody and arrogant as InuYasha was and was spending more time alone then bugging people to play games which he rarely ever did anymore. Kagome was going home more then ever and spendiong more and more time there which was usually understandable because of school and her family which she rarely saw but lately when InuYasha or anyone else had asked her why she was going home she would just shrug and say I just need to get away from here for a while' and so she did. And ti was a pretty long while. Hence the reason InuYasha thought the group was going to split up and that was more then he could bare.

He had barely just made the group up about a year ago, to him it all felt like family. These people were the only life he had left in him and if every one of them were to walk out then his life was gone. He had no family to go to and no friends after these people left. No family...except Sesshomaru, and that hardly counted as family.

What was worse was whenever Kagome was around and he attempted to speak to her she would just make up and excuse to leave or pretend not to hear him at all. This really hurt. InuYasha began to think about a cause for this and came to the conclusion that Kagome hated him. She hated every living, breathing moment with him in her life. The thought that this was humanly possible gave him a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Reason number three for being on the extreme gloomy side was that even though everyone was avoiding one another they were showing no signs of hatred for each other, that is, no one except InuYasha. Myoga never came to suck his blood anymore (which by the way he was not missing what so ever), Kagome as I have already said would ignore and or avoid him and if neither worked she would just sigh and walk away, Sango did the same as Kagome and Miroku was sure to be out of his sight at all hours. The only one who would talk to him was Shippo and he was unconcious and sure not to speak to InuYasha again for he was becoming more sttubborn then ever.

Just then InuYasha was jolted away from his thoughts by a flock of villagers. Apparently he was on there land. "Get outta here ya stupid demon" Villager 1 yelled. "Look at his ears, he's only half demon!" stated Villager 2. "Get away from here ye stupid half breed" screamed villager 3. "Stone Him" yelled Villager 2. And the rocks started flying.

That just pushed it. InuYasha was angry to his fullest now. He stood up and just as he was about to use Iron Reaver he remembered that these were just a bunch of humans. He couldn't attack them. It just wasn't right or fair either. His strength could triple all of theirs put togerther so he just let it slide. He just walked away and put up his arms in defence, letting the sharp rocks tears away at his bare arms and letting the blood fall.

When he got back to camp he saw Miroku, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo (who had finally awoken) all sitting around the campfire and talking happily for what seemed like the first time in months so he thought that he would go and join the fun but as soon as he aproached the fire silence filled the air. Shippo began licking his lolly pop, pretending not to notice InuYasha standing directly behind him. Kagome, across from shippo, stuck her nose in the air and crossed her arms in a stubborn, cold shoulder manner. Miroku began sorting through his sutra cards (or whatever they're called. sorry i can't remember) and Sango just stared up at InuYasha for a few seconds but then asked "What do you think you're doing?".

InuYasha looked stunned. "I was gonna sit by the fire but forget it" and he began to walk away but suddenly stopped when he heard Sango speak again. "Good because we don't need you ruining everyone else's fun. It's so much better without you. You're always insulting everyone and you're looking down on everything and as if that's not enough you're rude and only like to talk about how strong you are and how many people you can bring down at a time. Whenever Kagome does something nice for you you just call her a wench and that's supposed to make her feel good? So InuYasha do you see my point? We don't need a stupid Half Breed like you in our group so leave if you know what's good for you" and she finished and began to stare at her feet in shock at what she had just said.

InuYasha felt hot tears welling up in his eyes. Everything she said was true. That's all he ever did or said. He had no idea how selfish he was until he heard it being said aloud and it hurt to hear it from Sango whom he trusted with his life. A tear began to slide down his cheek and he began to walk away but was stopped again but this time by the sound of Kagome's voice, sounding angry again, but this time it was not directed at him.

"Sango how could you say something like that! It's true InuYasha can be a jerk but you don't need to be meen like that to him! What did he ever do to you to make you this angry? If it wasn't for him none of us would be alive right now and this is the thanks you show?" Kagome yelled Furiously. This was all she could think of to stick up for InuYasha as she too was angry but somehow she felt it hurt to hear him getting yelled at like that and not do anything about it.

Suddenly she turned toward InuYasha who was still facing the other direction. "And don't think you're off the hook because i'm still angry at you" but he didn't seem to be paying any attention. She felt a prickle of anger and grabbed his shoulder, causing him to turn around and face her. When he was now facing her she saw the tears running down his cheeks and then the blood on his arms. "Inu-InuYasha...You're crying..." she said surprised.

"..."and he walked away to his favorite tree where he stayed all night, though he wasn't asleep. As if he could after what had happened all in the run of a day.


	2. False Accusation

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha but I wish I did.

Sorry if i'm cathcing the characters out of character and please review! R&R!

Chapter 2

Kagome crept silently up to InuYasha's tree and climbed until they were both on the same branch. After what had previously happened it was hard to stay angry at him too long. She actually felt kind of sorry for him so naturally she went to see if he was alright.

"InuYasha..."she said tapping his shoulder so that he would turn to face her. "I'm really sorry about what happened back there" Kagome said. "Whatever...It's all true isn't it? I'm rude, selfish, I talk about myself and how strong I am too much, I have no respect for anyone else, and I'm just a worthless half breed" He said, trying to hide the tears falling down his cheeks. Normally he wouldn't have reacted so strongly but having someone so close to him insult him like that pretty much did it.

"No. You're much more then that! And you're not worthless" Kagome said desperately tryin d blushing violently and looked down at the tree branch but as she did so she caught g to make him feel better. Catching a glimpse of a smile from him she quickly starte sight of the blood on his now pale arms and then she remembered seeing it earlier.

"InuYasha, I forgot, You're hurt!...How did this happen" Kagome asked curiously, and then she remembered hearing voices in the distance. She didn't catch much but she did here "Stone him"..."Oh my gosh...Those people I heard in the woods...What did they do" she asked completely shocked. "Just leave it" He said agravated and upset and he ran off into the woods.

Kagome walked back to the rest of the group and sat down and listened to the conversation. Then Shippo decided he was hungry and went off into the forest to get some berries. After about an hour with no return Miroku and Sango decide to go look for him as they became worried. Kagome who was unable to bare being left behind decided to follow and help with the search.

The group walked into the forest and searched for a little bit and as they got deeper into the forest they heard Shippo's small voice sounding struggled and then a high pitched scream, then there was complete silence. The group ran towards the spot where the scream had come from and what they saw almost make them puke. InuYasha with claws outstretched, blood dribbeling down his arms to his hands and Shippo beneath him drenched in a puddle of his own blood with a gaping whole through his gut. He was dead.

"I-It's not what it looks like! I didn't kill him! I heard him scream and ran to see what was wrong. I got ready to kill the demon but by the time I got here it was long gone."

"Yeah right it's obvious you killed him I meen look at the blood on your hands" Sango peeped up. "The blood was there before" InuYasha defended himself. "She's right InuYasha" Miroku said. "The evidence points towards you".

"Kagome you have to believe me!"He said quickly looking towards Kagome but she just shook her head and looked towards the ground in a "disapointed in you " kind of look filled with a great sadness at the same time. Then the group just turned around and began to walk back to camp, leaving InuYasha alone with Shippo's dead body, Scammed again.


End file.
